Harold Parks
NS Nation Name: United States of Pantorrum Character Name: Harold Parks Character Gender: Male Character Age: 54 Character Height: 5'10" Character Weight: 171 lbs. Character Position/Role/Job: United States Senator for the State of Delaware Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Delaware Character State of Residence: Delaware Character Party Affiliation: Democrat Main Strengths: Wealthy, Strong Liberal Voting Record, Democrat Establishment Main Weaknesses: Known Atheist, terrible under pressure, Closet Homosexual, Alleged Affair, Parents bribed Congressman so he could go to officer school, also bribed Democratic Party of Delaware, Biography: Harold Parks was born into a wealthy family, his father a successful doctor, well known as a leading brain surgeon in his field, and his mother having inherited hundreds of millions from her parents when they died. They left her a large Banking Firm and a vast amount of wealth. He grew up an extraordinarily blessed youth, attending private school for his entire life. He was never confronted with any major trauma. The only major occurrence during his youth was when his parents discovered his homosexuality by mistake. His parents had high hopes for his success, and demanded he keep his feelings private and suppress any idea of homosexual activity. His parents were conservative Christians, and there failure to understand his feelings would soon sour his feelings against both of them, and the religion they held dear. He would apply to officer school for the United States Navy after graduation. His mothers wealth and fathers national fame as an experimental brain doctor made acquiring a Congressman's approval easy. After donating a large amount of money to a certain Congressman, Parks got his sign off. His time at office school went by quickly, where he would do very well in all his classes. He graduated on time at the age of 23, and went on to serve as a deck officer on a Ticonderoga Class Cruiser. His success in the navy was mediocre, as he showed a resentment for authority. His service in the armed forces further required him to suppress his most secret emotions. When he turned 30, his parents essentially arranged a marriage between him and a prominent business partner. He would go through with the wedding, despite his complete lack of interest. Despite the sham that the marriage was to him, him and his wife would have 2 children. At 31 he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, and was given a station at the Maryland Naval Yard. He would retire at age 39 from the Navy. Shortly after, his wife discovered a secret affair between Harold and a former sailor under his command, both during and after his tenure with the navy. The discovery nearly resulted in a divorce. His parents paid her off and spent months begging her, in order to stave off what they feared would ruin their sons reputation. Some of the affair made the local papers, the son of a prominent business leader accused of a gay affair after a few short court leaked documents from before the divorce was canceled. The marriage would hold. Using his mothers money and influence, he ran for the United States Congress for Delaware, which only has one House Seat, in 2004. His mother gave tens of millions through various means to state party executives who helped arrange an uncontested primary. Running as a democrat, he faced little opposition in the primaries, and would go on to win the election by a narrow margin of 53% to 47%. While in the House, he held a commandingly liberal voting record, siding with the party elite in almost every vote. He was easily whipped into voting for more moderate matters, as well. He would cosponsor multiple pieces of legislation, and even wrote a gun control law that failed at vote. He tried to lead an effort in 2005 to pass new environmental protection program that would never make it past committee. In 2006, he won re-election by a large margin of 58% to 42%. In 2007, he rallied enough support to propose a gay marriage rights bill to the house that would have legalized gay marriage nation wide. The measure failed, and he would adamantly speak out against Republicans who opposed it. In 2007, he announced his candidacy for the United States Senate in the upcoming 2008 Senate Election. His strong left wing policies would allow him to defeat the previous, more moderate incumbent Senator in the party primaries. He would go on to defeat the Republican challenger 51% to 47%. The victory enabled him to join the Untied States Senate. During his first term, he played a major role in passing Winston Care, a signature piece of legislation that would earn him a lot of praise not only among the left, but among his mostly democrat constituents. He advocated massively for gay rights, tax cuts for the poor and middle class, and was instrumental in major funding boosts to the EPA, HUD, and HHS. In 2014, he would win re-election and now continues to serve as a well known liberal member of the party. He would win again in 2016. A fellow Senator would out himself as atheist. Inspired, parks would publically admit he to was atheist in early 2017 as well. He received a lot of criticism from his parents and some of his constituents. During the most recent election, he was an adamant critic to the Republican Nominee, criticizing his policies regularly on CNN and MSNBC. He most recently voted against the BBA, publically opposing it and denouncing it as both stupid and dangerous. Other Info: